Hey there you are
by ledancingninja
Summary: You know what this is. I had to jump on the bandwagon. rated T for cursing.


**Title**; _Hey there you are  
_**Author**; _xxMissMalfoy (jenna)  
_**Genre**; _Romance  
_**Fandom**; _Glee  
_**Pairing**; _Blaine/Kurt, Klaine  
_**Disclaimer**;_ i do not, nor will i ever, own glee._

_**A/N;** everyones doing this, but I saw the episode late because I live in Japan, so live with it. I just couldn't help but laugh at Kurt's facial expressions through the whole scene. And this fic isn't as good as the others like it!_

*.*.*.*

Sitting in the I was decorating paravotti's casket to make sure, wherever he was, he would at least go down with style. Okay, that was corny and horrible but anyway. I hummed teenage dream to myself as I do time to time...it's a good song, get off my back!

Oh, there's Blaine, looking as dashing as ever. He's probably about to tell me the song we're going to sing. Glad they didn't give me a say in that, It would've been big and extravagant. Something the Warblers just don't do. Oh well. At least I'm accepted...kinda. But they've never seen the real me! How can they accept me if they don't really know me. Blaine's seen me in all my designer glory. He didn't think I was crazy...oh shit he's talking.

"What's that?" God he's so adorable!

"I'm decorating Paravotti's casket." It's so easy to be strange around him.

"Well, finish up. I have the perfect song for out number and we should practice." Does he seem nervous? Has hell froze over? Oh god, Armageddon! Blaine, the confident, dapper younge man who doesn't get nervous is fidgiting over there! Oh, is he waiting for me to answer!

"Do tell." Ugh, yeah Kurt, lot's of personality and intelligence in that answer! Blaine just smiled slightly and said, "_Candles_, by Hey Monday."

Whoa. "Wow, I'm impressed. You're usually so top 40." Wasn't expecting that.

'Well, I just...wanted this to be alittle more emotional." Huh? I'm so confused right now, but I'm so happy. Seriously, I'm dancing on the inside. But he just wants to win over the judges. More emotions equals tears. And tears win compititions. But why with me? Even though I am highly talented and bound to win over some people...I sound like Rachel. I smile on the inside as I think oh the tiny brunette and ask. Oh, he's sitting down. I thought we were practicing.

I really had to ask because it's not everyday that Blaine jumps at the opportunity to sing with me. "Why did you pick me to sing that song with?"

Blaines happy demenor faltered a bit and he looked even more nervous. To make him feel a bit better, I pretended not to notice. He sighed deeply and looked back up at me, sheepishly.

"Kurt, there is a moment...when you say to yourself 'Oh, there you are. I've been looking for you forever.'" And now he's holding my hand. Fuck, I can't feel anything except for his soft hand covering mine. God, he's talking again. I can't process any of it since of course he's touching me. "Watching you do Blackbird this week...that was the moment for me. About you."

Ho. Ly. Shit. Okay, calm down Kurt. He's gonna pull back and smile charmingly and demand that we practice.

"You moved me, Kurt."

Fuck, no he isn't.

"And this duet would just be an excuse to spend more time with you."

Oh he's coming closer. Why'd he comng closer? My brain of officially mush, might be spilling out of my ears by now. He's gonna kiss me. Blaine. Is. Going. To. Kiss. Me. Oh, fuck what if he doesn't and I try to! He's a touchy-feely guy! I'll feel like an idiot.

He's kissing me. Oh holy shit. His lips were on mine, and I distinctly tasted redvines. He probably ate the whole pack before he got here. He said they give him a little boost. He smelled like hair gel, axe and..._Blaine_. Something so completely _Blaine_. I wanted to be enveloped by it, down in it.

My hand reached up to rest on his cheek because i needed to feel _something _to tell me that this was real. This should have been my first kiss. Not with some girl, or my highschool tormentor. With Blaine, it was so..._meaningful_.

And now he pulled away, and my hand fell with a loud thud. Had that actually happened. I must be dreaming. Oh no, he's blushing. He's so cute, adorable..._hot_.

"We should, um, practice." Oh, god just kiss me again.

"Thought we were..." I couldn't help but smile slightly as the words left my mouth. And then, confident Blaine was back and he was coming towards me.

Redvines. My new favorite candy.


End file.
